Insatiable
by TheTreviOwl
Summary: One-shot. Sarah is bored but Jareth is busy. I was in the mood for some Jareth and Sarah hotness and this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy! Rated M for smut so beware!


**Insatiable**

**xxx  
**

"Jareth, I'm bored."

And she wasn't kidding.

After having explored every room of the castle more times than she could count, raided the kitchen for food and tried on all the fancy clothes in Jareth's closet, Sarah was quickly running out of ideas for things to do. Leading her to come to find Jareth, who she knew was preparing a meeting for some members of the High court in in the throne room. He had asked her specifically not to disturb him, the sooner he got the matter out of the way the better.

The issues they were coming over to discuss concerned the latest breach in the border patrol shared by all the Underground Kingdoms, a pressing problem to be sure but she just couldn't resist. Besides, she was growing a bit... restless.

"How can you possibly be bored Sarah? You're in a castle." Jareth sat casually draped over his regal throne, half distracted by a vision in one of his crystals, looking ever so smashing... giving Sarah the perfect idea.

"Is that throne comfortable?" She responded, ignoring his remarks.

"What?" His attention now off the crystal in his hand he was now staring at her, his face a combination of puzzled confusion.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have sex on it." She knew her idea was risky but she didn't really have anything to loose.

While a stunned expression now dominated Jareth's usually cool and collected features, Sarah watched as the crystal he'd been holding dropped from his hand, bounced a few times across the floor and stopped right before her feet before dissolving into thin air.

Jareth cleared his throat, regaining his composure in an instant. Standing up with his seductive grace, the look on his face now one of mischief and his voice sending a shiver down her spine.

"I've got visitors coming Sarah. I asked you not to bother me right now... have I been too lenient with you, since you think you can just come in here and expect me to entertain you whenever you're bored?"

The evidence of the affects of her words was obvious however, she had firmly planted the image in his mind... and he was getting hard from the thought.

"Seems there is some need for discipline in our relationship Sarah, and don't think I wont enjoy punishing you... later."

She couldn't deny the twinge of fear she felt when he looked at her the way he did just now, but at the same time she thrilled within... she couldn't wait.

She knew very well that his idea of punishment could be to seduce her until she begged for release, just to leave her to desperately trying to finish herself off, revelling in the fact that she'd gain nothing but frustration from it. But it was a chance she was willing to take, she needed him to touch her, it had been too long.

And while she was well aware how easily he could break her just now by denying her his touch just to tease her, she couldn't help feeling pleased with herself. He was so used to having complete power over the situation and now she'd caught on to the game... and she was determined to play it until the end.

"We'll you can't very well meet your visitors like this..." She said signaling at his now protruding arousal. "you are plenty intimidating already Jareth without this blatant display of your total superiority."

He mirrored her teasing smirk as he lowered his head to look down at his current most "pressing" problem and she used the opportunity to close the distance between them. Placing one arm around his waist and the other hand right between their two bodies, cupping his manhood.

"Sarah..." he said, his voice laced with warning.

"Sit down Jareth." her words, to even her own surprise, sounding demanding and serious.

He did nothing and with her eyes locked with his she slowly moved her hands to his chest and gently pushed him backwards. She felt a wave of relief wash over her as he didn't resist her and let himself fall onto his throne.

Sarah's heart was racing as she undid the front of her shirt and removed her jeans, revealing her naked body to him with seductive mastery. His eyes consumed her and the thrill she felt was indescribable... he was letting her take control... for now at least. Leaning over him and placing a soft kiss on his lips she slid down his body until she was kneeling before him, her hands undoing the front of his pants. She locked eyes with him again, his dangerously intense on hers. In an instant she had freed him and he let his head fall back and sighed as he felt her hands on his sensitive flesh.

The sheer size of him made her stomach flip, she blushed at the thought that after all the nights of passion they had already shared she was still getting used to it. Biting her lower lip, she brought her head forward and placed a soft kiss at his tip followed by a slight brush with her tongue. He gasped and she used the opportunity and took his full length in her mouth, sucking on him gently a few times.

Giving him head was becoming a favorite of hers, making such a powerful man so vulnerable was thrill she hadn't known before Jareth. He had showed her ways through which to reach pleasure she'd never imagined before... and helped her understand the power she had at her own disposal to reach it.

He had taught her to be selfish, to demand as much pleasure as she wanted to give, and by letting herself be selfish he now had come to know her body better than any of her previous lovers... nothing compared to the feeling of him inside her.

And she couldn't stand to wait for it any longer.

His cock bobbed in front of her as she released him from her mouth. Smiling seductively at him she raised herself up and straddled his lap.

Jareth grabbed the back of her thighs, his need for her evident in the force of his touch.

"Sarah... there are so many things that can go wrong right now." His voice now silky smooth with desire, driving her wild.

"We should stop wasting time then."

She kissed him passionately and ran her hands through his hair, letting them trail upwards until they reached the top of the throne behind him. She found a secure hold and gave him a mischievous smile. With one hand she reached between them and placed his now throbbing cock by her opening. His breath hitched at the heat emanating from her body. Slowly she began to lower herself onto his full length. With her eyes closed and her forehead resting against his she let out a sigh of pleasure as he filled her completely, savoring the feeling of power she now felt over their most primitive desires. They were having sex on his throne, in the middle of the day, with the high court coming over for a visit.

He grabbed her buttocks, trying to get her to move but she took his hands and placed them on her breasts, she then started fucking him in a slow rhythm.

His eyes were on hers, the intensity growing within them. She knew he was holding back, holding back from taking control and slamming her up against the next wall to have his way with her. As he had taught her to be demanding, he himself would take what he wanted from her body, when he wanted it. He always seemed to know exactly when she needed it hard and heavy and when she needed it soft and sweet and would take his own time in delivering on the hot promises, deriving his pleasures from her complete surrender to his will.

The sheer thought of it excited her further and she picked up her pace. She knew what she did to him, that knowledge made her feel powerful... and right now he was practically breathless, his reactions to her contracting around him heightened her own pleasure. She had never known anything like it... and never would with anyone else. She gasped as she felt his tongue lick sweat of her breasts as he wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer. She let go of her hold on the throne and placed her hands in his hair as she moved her hips against his in a steady rhythm.

His grip on her tightened as he came and a sound of desperate need and pleasure escaped him. She kept the rhythm going, circling her hips slowly on his. As he relaxed she kissed him deeply and was met by his eager lips.

She broke the kiss and smiled at him deviously. Removing herself from his lap before he had the chance to protest, standing up and reaching for her clothes.

"... but wait... you... " was all he managed to utter in his exasperated state.

"How long will those visitors be staying?" She said while shimmying into her tight jeans.

"What? ... oh... until the issue is resolved i guess"

"Well, try not to think of me upstairs finishing my punishment on my own."

She smiled and turned on her heels, heading for the doors of the throne room that lead towards his bedchamber.

He was right... how could she possibly be bored in this castle.

...

** A/N:** _Ok... who has power over who in this relationship? I'm getting confused! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! :)_


End file.
